


将故事写成我们【番外①】

by Aitakatta



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aitakatta/pseuds/Aitakatta
Summary: ★《将故事写成我们》的第一个番外，正文+番外点我主页看。★春梦梗，时间线在《将故事写成我们》正文第一篇的抹茶吻之前。
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 5





	将故事写成我们【番外①】

夜晚是由什么组成？

是星空，是黑夜，还是一个个，梦？

深色的遮光窗帘把白茫茫的月光阻隔在外，窗户边的大床中间略微凹陷，浅粉的刘海凌乱的遮住那双好看的月牙眼。

床上的人似乎沉浸在一场旖旎的梦境中，微皱着眉头，似乎十分难过，不安分的在床上扭动，原本安静搭在外面的手紧紧揪着被子。

吴世勋困惑的看着周围的环境，他记得他明明是回家了，为什么现在又在宿舍？而且宿舍为什么空无一人？

他喊了几声，回了自己的房间，开门的瞬间就感觉到了不对。

他的房间有人。

耳边是熟悉的汽水音，但是和平常不同，粘腻的勾人，吴世勋看着躺在自己床上的人，小声的喊了一句：“咦兴？”

没人回答。

吴世勋有点好奇，悄悄的挪过去发现张艺兴怀里抱了个人，等看清两人的姿势，瞬间，他轰的一下脸色爆红，只感觉全身涌起一股热潮——床上的那两个人，是他和咦兴啊。

那两个人似乎看不到他，吴世勋看着“自己”埋在张艺兴的颈间索吻，一路向下吻上了红肿的乳尖，勃起的性器在张艺兴手心里挺动摩擦，吴世勋慌忙转过头不好意思再看，床上的两人还在亲密的动作，终于挡不住张艺兴越来越甜蜜的呻吟，吴世勋又小心的把头转了回来。

床上两人的姿势变了，“自己”硬挺的肉棒在张艺兴的臀缝里摩擦，“自己”把张艺兴从后面抱在怀里还揪扯着怀中人的乳尖，还含着张艺兴的耳垂说：“哥哥，舒服吗？”

身体涌起一股热流直冲小腹，吴世勋捂着通红的脸，不敢再把这场情色的演出看下去，慌张的夺门而出，他靠着门，大口的喘气。

咔嚓的门锁声让吴世勋一抖，从旁边宿舍出来的张艺兴揉着眼睛看着吴世勋。

“世勋？”

什么情况？

“做噩梦了吗？”

我是在做梦？

吴世勋平复了下心跳，看着对面穿着白色背心，头发乱翘的哥哥，最近M队在中国跑活动，他们已经许久未见了。

“做噩梦了，我可以和咦兴一起睡吗？”

张艺兴露出一个“就知道是这样的”表情，吴世勋跟着张艺兴进了房间，单人床上挤了两个人，张艺兴揽着吴世勋的背害怕他掉下去，吴世勋伸出手，把张艺兴拢进怀里，两个人的身体紧紧的贴在一起。

怀里的触感和体香让吴世勋的神经异常兴奋，他不受控制的想着刚刚的情色场景。

“咦兴…”吴世勋紧张的舔着嘴唇，脑子里都是刚刚“自己”和张艺兴交缠的身躯，“你知道男孩子和男孩子怎么做吗？”

“什么？”张艺兴困倦的打了个哈欠，眼眸湿润的看着吴世勋，“世勋是想对我做些什么吗？”

吴世勋白皙的皮肤透着点点红，他低头看着张艺兴安然的靠在自己胸膛，耳朵都红了，害羞的点点头，眼里是藏不住的紧张：“哥哥，我想试试。”

张艺兴笑的又懵又软，躺平在床上，小幅度的点点头。

两人的气氛越来越暧昧，吴世勋垂着脑袋越凑越近，他印上张艺兴柔软的唇，动作有些生涩和慌乱，伸出舌头小心翼翼地舔着唇瓣。

无暇去思考张艺兴为什么这么乖巧主动，他仿照着梦中的“自己”，抖着手把张艺兴的背心往上拉，堆在胸口，开始探索起张艺兴的身体。

吴世勋精致的轮廓在灯光下格外漂亮，眼睛湿漉漉的，眸子里泛起了一层层的欲色。

他伸出手，摸上了粉色的乳尖。

身下的人紧张的抖了抖，吴世勋又伏下来，摸着张艺兴的蝴蝶骨，从圆润的肩头摸到紧窄的腰部，张艺兴被他摸的发痒，推搡着吴世勋的手。

“Sehunni，别摸了…”

吴世勋彻底僵住了，感觉浑身的热气都涌向了脑袋，他伏下身，吻得很急，两人的唇舌火热地纠缠在一起，只余暧昧的水渍声和细细的喘息声。

热情又色情。

“嗯……”舌尖被勾着吮吸，让张艺兴唇边溢出模糊的呻吟，他头脑发昏，清亮的声线都泛着哑：“世勋，够了。”

吴世勋睁着湿润的眼睛，脸上一片潮红，他固执地凑过去继续亲。

“不够。”

终于，再也控制不住。

月光透过窗帘没拉紧的缝隙溜进来，悄悄的泄进一丝光亮，床上的吴世勋偏着头把半张脸埋进枕头，睫毛颤抖，喉结上下吞咽，身上的薄被快掉在地上了，还剩一部分盖在肚子上，只不过胯部那一块儿把被子顶起一个小帐篷，他翻了个身把自己蜷起来，看起来难受极了，沉溺在水色潋滟的梦境中不能醒来。

他微微张着唇，小声的呢喃出那个让他耽于梦境之中的人名：

“咦兴……”

吴世勋的手覆在张艺兴的腰上，熨烫的温度让张艺兴身子一缩，急忙按住了他的手。

“咦兴……”吴世勋别过头喘息，黏糯的的嗓音低低的，氤氲着一丝暧昧的味道。

已经挺立的性器自刚才起就硬得发疼，吴世勋只能蹭着张艺兴的下身缓解这种难耐，张艺兴叹了口气，翻身跨坐在吴世勋大腿处，把裤子往下一扯，性器就跳了出来，他伸手包住。

又是这种情况…

吴世勋眼里一片雾气，之前还是哥哥坐在自己身后帮他抚慰，而现在却是直接跨坐，白嫩的手紧紧握着肉棒上下套弄，更加直白的冲击着吴世勋的视线。

一败涂地。

“咦兴，为什么…”

为什么我会对你做这种事？  
为什么你允许我做这种事？

像是雾里看花，快要破土而出的感情让吴世勋焦急又无措，他看着张艺兴的嘴唇一张一合，最后把自己渗着液体的顶端含进嘴里，极致的快感来临，让他的脑海更是一片空白。

“嗯唔——”

他只感觉到有一股冲动快要喷射出来，吴世勋挣扎着醒了过来，他大喘着气，房间里只有钟表走动的细微沙沙声，他茫然的盯着天花板——是自己的房间而不是宿舍。

身下一片泥泞，吴世勋红着脸坐起来，把汗湿的头发捋了捋，他捂着嘴，眼里翻腾着羞窘的情绪，凌晨两点，静悄悄的房间，吴世勋能感觉到他的心脏在剧烈的跳动。

那种暧昧的声音。  
那种羞耻的姿势。  
变成那种色情的状况。

他掀开被子下床跑去浴室，脱下已经濡湿的衣物，他把刘海往耳后一捋，端着个水盆蹲在地上洗内裤，手里挤满了泡沫，吴世勋呆呆地看着，最终抱着膝盖埋下了头。

为什么，为什么会对哥哥做这样的梦。

梦境里的一切模糊又清晰，他想起梦里的张艺兴，白皙的身体，湿漉漉的眼睛，还有那双漂亮的手，他站起来把内裤挂好，站在花洒下，浅粉的发像一株被打湿的蒲公英，水顺着身体曲线流下，流过又精神起来的性器。

像是下定了决心似的，他把手伸向自己的挺立，他想着梦中的旖旎，快速摩擦着柱身，不久，又是一股浓精喷出。

吴世勋扶着洗手台小声喘气，把弄的满手都是的液体洗干净，眼里湿润润的。

没有哥哥帮忙来的舒服。

吴世勋紧抿着唇，把自己身上冲洗干净，趁着家里人还没醒又跑回了房间。

他窝在被子里查了一下生理知识，看着上面显示的做春梦是很正常的事，对象不管是和同性还是异性，是熟人还是陌生人都是正常现象，吴世勋抿着唇按熄了手机灯光。

是正常现象啊。

吴世勋闭着眼，松了一口气却又有些微妙的困惑，如果，如果梦境中的人换成其他人……

他在床上翻来覆去，又把手机打开，在聊天APP上找到了张艺兴，看着那个简笔画的头像，吴世勋摩挲着手机，眼神有些茫然无措。

［咦兴…］  
［嗯？世勋怎么这个点不睡。］

还没想好下一句发什么的吴世勋就被张艺兴的回复惊得一下从被子里爬起来。

［咦兴怎么还没睡？］  
［珉锡哥和鹿哥在看球赛呢，我目前不太困，和他们一起在客厅。］

哦，也是，中国那边也才凌晨一点左右，还不是很迟。

［我睡不着。］  
［睡不着？睡之前干什么了，这么兴奋？］

明明是很正常的回复，吴世勋的脸上却浮上绯色，要他怎么说，说想着你做了春梦，过后又想着你睡不着。

［咦兴，我可以给你打个电话吗？］  
［啊对了，我在家里，所以不怕吵到别人。］

张艺兴笑着看着吴世勋的回复，仿佛透过屏幕看到了那个窝在被子里，奶呼呼的弟弟，他笑了笑，冲着金珉锡扬了扬手机，起身就去了阳台。

“喂，世勋呐。”

清甜的汽水音隔着话筒传过来，似乎带着电流，让吴世勋痒的挠了挠耳朵，耳边是张艺兴恬淡的呼吸声还有浅浅的风声。

哥哥这是到窗户边了吗？

吴世勋握着手机从床上下来，把窗帘拉了一条小缝，隔着玻璃看着缀满星星的夜空。

两个人望着同一片星空。

“世勋，怎么不说话？”

张艺兴握着手机听着那边传来窸窸窣窣的声音。

“咦兴，我想你了。”忽然意识到自己说了什么，他赶紧心虚的又补充，“还…还有珉锡哥和鹿哥他们…”

“我也是啊。”张艺兴笑着把手机换到另一只手里，“我也想灿烈和白白他们了。”

为…为什么没有我。

吴世勋握着手机有点委屈，早知道就不补充了，他有些失落的垂下头，听着耳边的笑声和软软糯糯的韩语包了包嘴。

结果就被张艺兴的下一句话打的措手不及。

“我也很想我们世勋。”

很想我吗？

吴世勋捂着嘴笑，那一瞬间所有的委屈和失落都被这句话安抚，他的心也因为这句话剧烈跳动起来，手指无意识的点着地板，他轻轻的，对着同一片星空之下的哥哥吐出心里的思念。

“我也很想咦兴，最想你了。”

“过几天大家不是都要来中国录大歌会嘛，那个时候我们就能见面了。”

张艺兴安慰着那一头的吴世勋，不知道是不是错觉，他总觉得今晚的吴世勋又像是一只黏人的猫咪。

“内。”

“所以现在世勋乖乖睡觉吧，不然长不高的。”

“什么嘛…”吴世勋撅了个嘴，“我已经比咦兴高啦！”

“好啦好啦，真是的，怎么长这么快。”张艺兴嘀嘀咕咕的，“快去睡觉吧，晚安。”

“晚安，咦兴。”

吴世勋心满意足的挂了电话，他握着手机闭了闭眼。

梦境中的人换成其他人是不可以的。

必须要是他。

一定得是他。

—END—


End file.
